Get Back
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: todo lo que Rachel quería era "Regresar"... pero ¿se lo permitirian? Inspirada en G.B. de D.L. aun no se hacer summary's


_Hola personitas qee leen esto:_

_mi primera Fic de Glee! juro qe mega amo Glee! espero qe les guste! y qe pasen a darse una vuelta por mis otras historias_

_desgraciadamente Glee no me pertenece (si no Nuevas direecciones habria ganado en la 2a temporada) y la cancion es de Demi Lovato_

_espero qe les guste y me dejen sus reviews_

_y si no les gusta tambien dejenme un review diciendome xqe no les gusto_

_PD. para un mejor efecto leean y escuchen a la vez "Get Back"_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Sam_**

* * *

**_Get Back_**

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time  
Baby you're the only thing that's been on my mind  
Ever since you've Leith I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back to the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing like we used to_

___Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

Rachel había olvidado donde estaba, quien estaba a su alrededor, simplemente cantaba su canción favorita de Demi Lovato.

Cuando el señor Schuster le había pedido que buscaran la canción que mejor describiera en ese momento, Berry no dudo de cual sería su decisión, definitivamente "Get Back" expresaba su estado de ánimo en ese momento.

_Don't look at me that way I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess since you've left  
And every time I see you It gets more and more intense_

Jesse sabía perfectamente que cada palabra que emanaba de la boca de Rachel estaba 100% dedicada a él. Pero Finn no se quedaba atrás, él también sabía que en el fondo de todo el asunto, Rachel nunca lo había superado y que también buena parte era para él.

_You were the only one I wanted  
And you were the first one I fell for_

Rachel Tenía pequeñas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Vio directamente a los ojos a Finn al cantar esa parte. Finalmente acepto que había estado enamorada de él desde el primer día que lo vio en Kinder Garden.

_You're the only one that I've been needing  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

Eso era sin duda alguna para Jesse; Berry logró su nota más aguda y la mantuvo tanto tiempo como pudo.

Berry se sintió libre: finalmente les dijo a los 2 amores de su vida lo que realmente quería desde el fondo de su corazón: estar con ellos, con ambos.

__

I wanna get back to the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you

Su respiración se acelero, empezaba a faltarle el aire, después de todo lo que había logrado en tan solo 2 minutos, en abrirse y decir todo lo que soñaba y no se atrevía a decirles a Jesse y a Finn. Los 2 únicos amores de su vida.

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing like we used to!_

Rachel extrañaba todos los momentos que alguna vez había vivido tanto con Finn como con Jesse; se arrepentía de todo lo que había causado su "Brillante" idea para el video de "Run. Joey Run", quería vivir momentos geniales con ambos, aunque sabía perfectamente que solo serían eso: deseos, sueños, utopicas ideas.

_Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do_

Lo gritaba, lo sentía, la egocéntrica y perfeccionista Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Broadway, gritaba desesperada por volver con él, con el indicado, quería volver a sentir sus labios, sentir su cuerpo inundarse de pasión al tenerlo cerca de ella, llenar su estomago de mariposas al verlo..

Pero también quería que el se sintiera igual de ansioso, que la extrañara, que la necesitara, que se muriera por volver a darle un abrazo, un beso, que se muriera por volver a tomar su mano, aunque fuera una vez mas…

_I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

_(Get back) Get back  
(Get back) Get back  
(Get back) Get back  
(Get back) Get back_

_Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do_

__

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back

_I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back_

Berry alargó esa última nota, desgarro lentamente su garganta y su corazón en esa nota, hasta caer rendida y derrotada de rodillas. Sabía que había echado todo a perder y solo pedía una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad de ser feliz por segunda vez en su vida.

Esta vez no hubo aplausos, ni críticas, ni felicitaciones por el gran trabajo que Rachel había hecho hace unos segundos. Solo había silencio, nadie hablaba ni se movía, solo se oía la agitada respiración de Rachel, que poco a poco se iba recuperando; aún había lágrimas rodando por su mejilla cuando unos pasos que se detuvieron frente a Rachel rompieron el silencio. Se agachó, tomo la barbilla de Berry con ambas manos y la levanto lentamente hasta encontrar su mirada. Rachel cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a verle a los ojos. Ante esto, inclino su cabeza y suavemente besó los labios de Rach, de la forma más tierna que una persona siquiera puede imaginar. Después de 3 segundos la soltó, separó sus labios de ella, Berry abrió los ojos, quería ver al dueño de esos dulces labios, aunque esta pudiera ser la última vez que lo viera.

-Rach…-dijo su voz, regañándola dulcemente

-yo…-su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse y ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña que necesitaba ser acurrucada.

-Tranquila ¡quieres un vaso de agua?

-yo…por favor

-aquí esta-dijo la voz de su primer amor de Berry, Finn Hudson, casi de inmediato- toma Rachel, tranquila, bebe con calma-le dijo con una voz dulce y tranquilizante, al tiempo que a él lo fulminaba con ojos de odio y desprecio.

Y así estaba, la egocéntrica y perfeccionista diva Rachel Berry de rodillas, bebiendo un vaso de agua, aceptando su humillante derrota, rogando por una segunda oportunidad, con una respiración aún muy agitada y con lagrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas.

-Rachel, yo…

-No, yo lo siento Jesse, no debí…

-Rachel, yo… no tenia idea de que te sentías así, yo me siento tan… culpable-dijo Finn mientras apartaba a Jesse-ven, levántate.

Finn y Jesse ayudaron a levantar a una destrozada Rachel Berry para que pudiera sentarse

-¡wow! Rachel, debo admitir que es la interpretación que ha tenido más sentimiento y emoción de todas las que he visto en toda mi vida. Felicitaciones-le dijo el profesor Will Schuster.

-yo… gracias señor Schue.

-Bueno chicos, creo que la interpretación nos a dejado a todos sin aliento, continuamos mañana con sus demás interpretaciones, nos vemos, pueden retirarse.

Todos se apresuraron a salir

-Buen trabajo Rachel, al menos esta vez si hiciste algo bien-le dijo Kurt a Berry, minimizando el valor de la emocional interpretación.

-Rachel ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-le preguntó dulcemente Finn

-No te preocupes Hudson, yo la llevare-le dijo posesivamente Jesse

-de hecho chicos, quiero caminar, tengo que pensar en ciertas cosas.

Así es como Rachel Berry hizo su salida triunfal, después de una emocionante presentación, salió como toda una gran estrella de Broadway, dejando tanto a Finn como a Jesse confundidos, a la mitad del salón de "Nuevas Direcciones".

* * *

les gusto?

apesto como escritora?

dejenme sus reviews con sus coments!

nos leemos despues

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Sam_**


End file.
